


Finding the Perfect Present

by totallynotnatalie



Series: Finding the Perfect Present Series [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Describing Partner to Stranger, GFE, Gen, Holidays, L-Bombs, Sweet, bfe, gift shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: It's about trying to find the perfect present for that special somebody. Technically, I wrote it for the holidays. But it doesn't mention any specific occasion so it should still work year around.This script has three versions so that you can choose your pronoun preference. This is the A4A version.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Series: Finding the Perfect Present Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064240





	Finding the Perfect Present

Ugh, this store is so crowded. Why did I leave this until the last minute?

*grumbles* Because I'm an idiot and still don't know what to get them.

*sighs* Just like me to put off anything difficult until it's almost too late. I'm amazed they put up with me.

I have to get them something perfect. There must be something in this store that they'll love.

I don't know....shoes maybe?

No, they don't really care about shoes. Besides, my fashion sense sucks.

*laugh* I still remember that time I tie-dyed a t-shirt for them. I thought it would be cute to make them a present for Valentine's Day and surprise them at work with it. I didn't really think about the fact that they would want to put it on right away. They looked so out of place wearing around it the office.

*sigh* But they didn't care. Since it came from me, that shirt meant so much to them. They're amazing.

And I know that they'll love whatever I get them, but I want to do better than a tie-dyed shirt this time.

(pause)

(sees a shop clerk approaching)Oh, um hello? Do you work here?

Yeah, I figured from the name tag, but I thought that I would ask.

Um, yeah doing well.

Do I need any help? Well....maybe? I guess....Um. Well, I'm not sure how much help you'll be to give me. But I'll take anything that could point me in the right direction at this point.

I'm trying to find the perfect gift for a very special person. And I just...I don't even know where to start.

What do they like? Well...everything really. That's part of why I love them. They are so passionate even about the smallest things.

*laughs* Once they saw a mama duck trying to lead her ducklings across the road. And they insisted that we get out of our car and direct traffic until the mama safely escorted them across.

They always look out for others like that no matter what species. They even told that when they were little they tried to convince their mom to let them rescue a lobster from the lobster tank every time they went to the grocery store.

*chuckle* Yeah, I guess I could get them a lobster. Although I have no idea where we would keep it. And I don't really know anything about lobster care. And how would I wrap it?

Do you offer gift wrapping on lobsters?

Don't worry. I'm joking. As much I would love to see them try to take care of a lobster, that's more time of a commitment than a present.

Yeah, they have other hobbies other than rescuing animals. But I don't know which ones they enjoy the most and I want this present to be perfect.

Part of the problem is that they always get so wrapped in anything anybody else is interested in. Like, when it's my turn to pick a movie, they always end up loving whatever I choose. Even if it's something that I think they'll have no interest in, they still like it because they know that I'm enjoying it. They're awesome like that, but it makes it hard to tell what their favorites are.

I suppose I could just get them a gift card. Then they can pick stuff out for themself. But gift cards just feel so...impersonal? I want to get them something that nobody else would think to get them.

Yeah, I love them a lot.

(pause)

Why do I love them so much? Well, they are kind. They have a smile that can light up a room. And they are so warm that everybody wants to talk them. I don't think they always see that, but I do. I see how much they care for others and how hard they work to make people feel better.

*laugh* And they make me feel better every day. They don't even have to do anything. Just being around them is wonderful.

And they make me laugh. They are one of those people that loves to get you with corny jokes. They always get the cutest smirk on their face when they make me crack up with a bad pun. Then, I laugh even harder because they're laughing.

And they are smart. They can troubleshoot any device known to humankind. And, whenever I tell them about a problem, they always think of solutions that I never thought of before.

And they are brave. Brave enough to love with all their heart. Brave enough to risk getting hurt. Brave enough to care about me despite all my faults.

Yeah, they're special. I just want to find a gift as special as they are.

(pause)

Yeah, I guess I could tell them what I just said. But I want to get them a physical gift.

Maybe...I could engrave what I said on something? Yeah, I think that might work.

*laughs* It still doesn't seem good enough for them, but nothing ever will be in my mind. But this way they'll be reminded of how wonderful they are every day. And, if I could give them one thing, it would be for them to see themself through my eyes.


End file.
